Saved
by HungryHungryHufflepuff
Summary: Molly and Arthur Weasley rescue Harry from the Dursleys... How will the Weasley boys react?


**Hi! I don't own Harry Potter, enjoy!**

 _In the backyard of Number Four, Privet Drive there was a boy about five, weeding a garden. This boy was Harry James Potter, savior of the wizarding world..._

 **Harry Potter**

Once he had finished weeding, Aunt Petunia stuck her bony head out of the door. "Boy! Get back in here! The Polkins are coming over!" Harry stumbled in through the back door as Aunt Petunia was going upstairs. "Make yourself a sandwich. I'm getting dressed." Once she was out of sight, Harry fell to the ground. His legs were weak from working all day. He dragged himself over to the fridge and pulled out the peanut butter and bread. Uncle Vernon likes it when he ate peanut butter sandwiches. It took up less food.

After he finished eating, Uncle Vernon and Dudley came home. Harry stood up as fast as he could and started running.(More like speedwalking.) He was almost at his cupboard when a foot connected with the back of his knee. Dudley was smirking at him. Uncle Vernon came up behind them. "Stand up, boy!" He growled. Harry got up as quickly as he could, before he was slammed to the ground again. "Not fast enough! Get in your cupboard, brat!" Uncle Vernon said, hitting the small boy. Harry waited for them to leave before crawling into his cupboard.

Once the door was shut, Harry curled up into a ball, crying himself to sleep.

 **Molly Weasley**

Molly and her husband, Arthur, were going to visit Dumbledore to ask if they could see Charlie, who had _somehow_ turned Professor Snape's hair Gryffindor red and gold. "Chocolate wands!" She told the gargoyle. She stormed up the stairs, Arthur in tow. She pounded on the door. "Dumbledore! Let me in!" No answer. "I'm coming in!" She said, opening the door. There was an image projected on the wall in front of his desk. It was a small boy, around Ron's age, being punched by a fat hand. " _Albus._ " Molly said coldy. The old man just noticed them. "Molly! What do I owe this pleasure?" He said, scrambling to turn the projection device off. "Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore! Who is this child?" Molly demanded. Dumbledore mumbled something. "Albus!" "Harry Potter..."

Molly was shocked. " _THAT'S HARRY POTTER?_ " She asked, leaning on the desk. "Yes..." Dumbledore mumbled. Molly held out her hand to him. "Take me to him." Dumbledore's eyes widened. "No! Molly, he has to stay there!" He said, gaining his confidence again. "And why the _HELL_ should he?" Molly said, hand still extended. "His mother protected him by dying, so he has to stay with his mother's family." Dumbledore said. "Did you _see_ the Potter's will? Lily said NOT to put him with her sister!" Molly argued. Dumbledore sensed defeat and took her hand. "Come with me."

 **Arthur Weasley**

Dumbledore was taking Arthur and his wife, Molly to see The Boy Who Lived. They apparated into an alley by the muggle's house. Dumbledore led them to the front door of a quaint house and knocked on the door. A skinny woman with a long neck answered the door. "Hello! Oh. It's you. Come in before someone sees!" She said, holding the door open. Arthur smiled to her. She looked like she might throw up. "We're here to see Harry." Molly said. "Fine. I'll get him." The woman said. "No, we'll come too." Molly insisted. The woman scowled. "Follow me."

She led them to a cupboard under the stairs and opened the door. "There he is. Now you can go!" She said. "No. I want to talk to him." Arthur said. Everyone looked at him, seeming to forget he was there. Arthur reached his arm into the cupboard and gently shook the small boy awake. Harry slowly opened his eyes and jumped at the sight of the strangers. "Don't worry. We won't hurt you." Dumbledore said. Molly held out her arms to him. Harry slowly crawled into her arms. Molly practically melted when he laid his head on her chest. "Albus, there is nothing you can do to make me leave him here." Molly said softly. Dumbledore didn't argue. "Take him?" The woman screeched. Harry whimpered at the sound of her voice. Molly stood up, wand raised, Harry in her arm. "I'll be taking him. There's nothing you can do to stop me." She said. Molly put her wand away and marched out of the house. Arthur watched his wife leaving and smiled before turning back to the woman. "Petunia, the way you treat your nephew is horrible. He was protecting you from Voldemort and his followers." Albus said before turning to leave. "Are you coming, Arthur?" He asked. Arthur smiled at the woman and slapped her. "Yes, I am."

 **Percy Weasley**

Mum and Dad had left and put Percy in charge of his four younger siblings. Luckily, Fred and George had been avoiding him because of his spouts of accidental magic. He was reading one of Charlie's old transfiguration books when Mum and Dad burst in through the door. "Boys!" Mum yelled. "Get in here!" They sat down on the couch, and Percy realized Mum was holding something. Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny came in. "I have to tell you something, but we need to wait for your brothers." She said. "No! I want to know now!" Ginny moaned. Mum glared at her.

Bill and Charlie came through the floo after a minute or so. "What did you want to talk to us about?" Charlie asked. "We've gotten you a new brother." Dad said. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Fred (or was it George?) asked. "Goodness no! But... There's something I need to tell you." She turned the thing in her arms around. It was a boy with messy black hair. Mum gently moved his hair off his forehead to show a lightning bolt scar. The table burst into flames.

 **Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger! Sorry for not updating my other stories, but I wasn't inspired enough to write second chapters. There will be other chapters... but not soon.**


End file.
